


Bang

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Buzzwords [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting equal emphasis on both words in "<a href="http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BattleCouple">Battle Couple</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/gifts).



“Quit staring at my ass.”

“Nat. We are crawling through an air duct, and you went first. What else am I supposed to stare at?”

“It’s distracting.”

“My ogling you from behind is distracting?”

“Yes. Your breathing changes. In different circumstances I wouldn’t mind, of course, but in this one, it’s like—”

“Do you hear…?”

“Oh, fu—”

* * *

 “Stand back or your arm is going to start conducting electricity, and not in a fun way.”

“Fair enough. Do your thing; I’ll cover the door.”

“…actually cover the door, James.”

“It’s a concrete door; anything that can get through it, I don’t want to be immediately on the other side. I can cover it from here.”

“That’s not what I meant. I have a bomb to diffuse. Stop staring at my thighs.”

“It’s not my fault you look that good in a tac suit. Or that you’re sitting…the way that you’re sitting.”

“You are the worst. Why does no one believe that this is just comfortable?”

“Probably because the zipper—oh, no.”

“Shit, I think they…”

* * *

“Can you stop focusing on my chest?”

“You’re the one who strapped us together like this, sweetheart. And rappelling isn’t exactly rocket science. It’s controlled falling.”

“Also, our only light in this elevator shaft is immediately above my…okay, fine, you win this round.”

“Thank you. I’m touched by your concession, truly.”

“Uh, James? Is that…”

“Yep, falling faster, got it—”

* * *

“Well, that could have gone worse.”

“Yes.”

“I guess it could have gone better.”

“Probably.”

“But we got the job done.”

“We did.”

“Home? I can drive.”

“Oh…sure.”

“Hey, Natalia?”

“What?”

“Quit staring at my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> [MedeaV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/profile) prompted, _"We gotta defuse the bomb. Also, stop staring at my thighs." Basically just Bucky having inappropriate thoughts at inappropriate moments!_ Turns out Nat has some inappropriate thoughts, too ;)
> 
> Also, thanks to [Red](archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham) for coming up with [this](http://incorrectavengersquotes.tumblr.com/post/122095360243/bucky-are-you-having-fun-yet-natasha-quit).


End file.
